Glass Castles and Stone Hearts
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: Nami left Shinji years ago, she'd lost her humanity years ago, so why? Why did she feel so scared without the comical man? Why did she betray all she had for him? Why did she take him back and why did she go back to the home bearing her darkest moments? Oh yeah, because loves makes us do crazy things, same goes for traitors. [ShinjixOC][Rating may change] [Follows Canon Eps. only!]
1. Need

_Glass Castles and Stone Hearts_

_Chapter One: Need_

_Warning: Language, Violence, Sexual Themes, Drinking/Alcohol_

_[Rating May Change in the Future]_

* * *

Nami laid in her bed, her pillow curled against her mostly naked figure and stared at the wall in front of her. For years all she'd seen were walls; there was no escaping her confines, there were always invisible weights holding her down from going where she wanted to go and the thought was making her sick to her stomach. There once was a time when she was infinitely grateful to the man who had saved her, but now she wished he would have killed her instead.

As of now Nami felt she was living a re-run every day; it was always the same thing. Wake up, shower, eat, train, shower again, eat again and then go to bed. Nami was sick of it, not that she had much of anything else to do and running away wasn't going to help her any. If it did anything it would get her executed by the Soul Society given her (major) nine year history there.

The girl shut her teal eyes and pressed the pillow tighter against her chest, wishing for an escape. Anything would be better than going through what had been her 110 year routine again.

Then there was Aizen and the Espada.

Nami wasn't respected by either, of course, Aizen fawned over her extensive power and ability; he loved being able to experiment with someone who had an Inner Hollow, but the Espada weren't fond of the idea of their leader being enticed with someone other than them. Grimmjow was the only one who didn't really care either way, he was mean and snide to Nami either way, but there was something more to it. Grimmjow proved to be much more playful with Nami when he said the things he said then he was with the others in Las Noches. Maybe it was because Nami didn't talk… much. Or maybe it was because they both had been through hard times. Hell, maybe it was even because they both had nearly the same shade blue hair, but Nami was grateful whatever the reason may have been.

Nami turned over in her bed not wanting to stare at the wall anymore, and wondered when she was going to be let out of her room. Or if she was even _going_ to be let out of her room. Aizen had a horrible habit of forgetting he had kept Nami locked in her room all day. She was constantly wanting to break free from her room and venture out into the world she hadn't seen in years. Ever since Aizen had betrayed Shinji and his friends, Nami hadn't been allowed outside of Hueco Mundo. Then she wasn't allowed out of Las Noches and finally she had been confined to her room for "insubordination".

There was a knock on the door catching the young girl by surprise. She sat up, the pillow still in her arms and the door flew open. The familiar face of Grimmjow stood before her and she stared at him. Grimmjow glared at Nami.

"Why do you give me that blank ass stare every time I come in here?" He snapped and Nami shrugged, lying back down.

"I'm sorry." She said, feeling not the least bit sorry. Grimmjow shut the door behind him and sat down in the white and black chair next to Nami's bed. "What did you need?" Nami asked.

"Aizen wanted me to tell you that we have a mission to go on in two days." Grimmjow replied.

"What will it be?"

"Something about stalling the Soul Reapers while Ulquiorra gets the human girl we met the other day. Just do you know, Asami is going too?" Nami shrugged at hearing her sister would be traveling with them.

"And who else?" Nami asked.

"Me, Luppi, Yammy, Asami, and that new freak. What's his name again? Wonderland? Wonderless?" Grimmjow scratched his head in thought and Nami sighed.

"Wonderweiss." Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, that one. He's a freak…"

"But he serves a purpose in Aizen's _fabulous_ army, so be kind to him. He probably doesn't ever know what's going on he's so out of it. I don't know what Aizen did to him…"

"Hmph, maybe he just came that way, dumb as some damn rocks. I just can't see why the hell _Luppi_ is the new Sixth Espada. I mean, I could beat him with my eyes closed."

"And only one arm? I think not, Grimmjow." The bored girl replied, instantly making Grimmjow get defensive.

"Oh, like you could beat him." Nami raised an eyebrow.

"I can, Grimmjow. I think you forget that I'm in charge of training Espadas zero through four because I'm more skilled than them. Luppi wouldn't even begin to match up to my power and neither would you." Grimmjow grunted at Nami's blatant honesty. But she was right and Grimmjow wasn't in the dark about the girl's abilities and power; going through a few Espada would be like slurping noodles to her, not exactly the most elegant, but quick and easy.

"But, you _still_ can't beat Asa." Grimmjow countered. Nami nearly flinched at the comparison to her much stronger twin sister, Asami.

"... I don't even know what Asa is. For all I know, she's a robot made by the Soul Reapers."

"By your beloved Shiji? I bet he's dead." That's when Grimmjow crossed the line. Nami picked up her pillow and threw it at Grimmjow. The blue haired man sneered and flung his arm, pushing the pillow from his face and when he lowered his arm once more. Nami was there, the blade of her Zanpakuto at Grimmjow's jugular.

"I don't want another word spoken of Shinji, understood?" It was more of a command than a question, but Grimmjow certainly got the message. He wasn't to speak of Shinji Hirako in front of Nami, or at all for that matter. The one person she'd opened up to in her chained years in imprisonment; the one person who would talk to her through her powerful bindings. The one who made her happy for the first time in a long time.

Grimmjow gulped with the long Zanpakuto to his throat and nodded as well as he could without killing himself.

"Fine." He grunted. Nami withdrew her weapon and Grimmjow stood quickly and walked to the door. "Be ready for the mission." Nami nodded as her "friend" grumply walked out of her room leaving her to herself once more. Out of boredom she decided to go to her mirror and play with her hair as she usually did when she was tired of staring at walls. She sat down at her small vanity Aizen had made her and picked up her black brush and began going through her short, light blue hair. Before Nami could get much farther she seen the outline of a female appear behind her and set down her brush with closed eyes.

"Angel," She whispered. She felt the familiar, soft hands of her all-too-strange Zanpakuto behind her, pulling strands of her hair into her hands.

"Yes, Milady?" The small, sweet voice of Angel answered.

"Why have you come?" Nami questioned, already knowing the all-too-familiar answer.

"Because my Goddess was lonely and I don't want her to be sad anymore." Angel said, running the brush through Nami's hair.

"Angel, I don't know sadness. I know not happiness, love, sadness, anger. Nothing, not anymore." Angel knew Nami was lying, but insisted on agreeing with her young master.

"Yes, Milady. Forgive me." Nami nodded, feeling the cold of Angel's hands and shivering. The Zanpakuto was able to form herself Hueco Mundo and everywhere else and wasn't fond of being alone, considering the fact that Nami didn't use her much, but was still skilled with her. Angel wasn't the average Zanpakuto and she was aware of that, as well as her master, Nami, but neither of them spoke of Angel's strange power.

"Milady?" Angel asked, softly. Nami's eyes opened and looked at Angel's golden ones.

"Yes?"

"When are you going to leave this place? I'm sure… I'm sure the Soul Reapers have so much more to offer you." Nami nodded and sighed.

"Why would I leave the place where I know, though reluctantly, I'm accepted, only to go to a place where I know execution or persecution is inevitable?" Angel shook her head and looked down, a light blush spreading across her face.

"R-right, forgive me for asking such an idiotic question, Milady. But I was just thinking… don't the humans say love makes you do crazy things? Don't you still love Shinji?" Nami shook her head, feeling a ping of pain in her chest and clinging onto her heart.

"No." She answered, simply. "I don't care for my people much more than you do yours. You must remember, we were both cast from out comfort places, we both come from dark pasts and have been accepted somewhere. This is where we must stay." Angel nodded, politely.

"Yes, my Goddess, I trust your judgment."

_I'm glad one of us does._

_Later That Night_

Nami laid in her bed, restless. All she could think of were Angel's earlier words about loving Shinji. Did Nami still love Shinji? Was what she had felt even love? Or was it some farce made in her heart to deny her loneliness? Nami decided it was the latter and tried to force her brain onto a different subject only to end up right back where she started. The Soul Society.

There wasn't a doubt in Nami's mind that she was hated by many of the Soul Reapers, if not all. They were one big family; what one thought the others thought and she was sure Yamamoto wasn't fond of her. And how could Shinji be? How could Shinji ever even look at her again after she left him that night? Not a single word of apology, or even regret. She would never be accepted into the Soul Society.

_My parents died when I was young, then Aizen took me in and I began helping him in his studies on Hollows and Soul Reapers; fusing the twos powers, since I had already achieved such a thing. I could never go back to the Soul Society._

Nami settled the issue in her mind, but something was screaming at her, telling her she _had_ to go back. Bad things were about to ensue, she didn't belong with Aizen anymore. Never had in the first place. Nami didn't know if it was her Inner Hollow or Angel, but she wanted it to stop. All she wanted was to not be confused in the way she felt for once, she wanted to be her own person and feel what others felt. A justified sense of right and wrong.

_I remember when Asa and I used to play house and she was always the mommy and I was her daughter. I remember when we used to roam the street, not caring if we had a home. We had each other and we had the world. That was all we needed._

It was a shame those were Nami's most exhilarating years in her life; the years when she experienced happiness and joy, she felt truly vibrant and alive, but it seemed the world had dulled since Aizen had taken her in and it had gone gray since she'd been ripped from Shinji. Her last image of Shinji tormented her thoughts by day and poisoned her dreams by night, she felt like she was being killed slowly. And boy, did it feel terrible.

Nami twisted and turned in her bed, gripping her pillow closely to her chest and once again came face to face with her familiar wall. For some reason- some incredibly strange reason- she felt a surge of anger go through her. Nami drew her hand back and slammed her palm into the wall in front of her and screamed for only a second. She felt the blood running down her knuckled before she saw the dark plops stain her white blanket.

Nami got off her bed, leaving her pillow and walked over to her mirror, the soft glow of the moon making her light blue hair turn a sickly shade of silver and her teal eyes seem to glow. Nami watched as a small line of blood traveled from a small cut right under her eye and down her cheek. She laughed without sound and shook her head. She placed a hand on her mirror trying to steady herself as violent shaking began to rack her body. The small girl stared at herself in the mirror and for the first time in a long time she looked at herself. _Really_ looked at herself. She weighed less than she had in the Soul Society and her hair was thinning, no longer big and long and voluminous like usual. Her skin looked paler than it ever had and dark circles made her eyes look as if they'd sunk into her skull.

Nami ran a her fingertips lightly down her face and stared at the thing looking back at her in the mirror.

"_Hurts, doesn't it?" _Her Inner Hollow asked her, and Nami couldn't help but nod in agreement. It did hurt, not recognizing yourself anymore hurt worse than any sword could. _"You're weak, Namiko. Everyone knows it, except for you. Really says something, huh?"_ Once again, Nami nodded.

"Yeah…" She whispered. "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to leave, I want help." She admitted to herself taking her hand away from her face and running it down her thin body. "I want help. I want _hope_." And quite frankly there was none, not for Nami… so she thought.

_"Go back to the Soul Society. You'll have the perfect opportunity in one. More. Day. Take it, Nami. You'll regret it if you don't." _Nami gulped and nodded.

"I have too. I can't stay here anymore, I'm going to end up dead if I do." As much as the nearly emotionless girl didn't want to admit it, that wasn't the only reason she was going to leave Las Noches. She wanted something more- _someone_ more. She needed Shinji and she was going to get him back.


	2. Nightmares

_Glass Castles and Stone Hearts_

_Chapter Two: Nightmares_

_Warning: Language, Violence, Sexual Themes, Drinking/Alcohol _

_[Rating May Change]_

Nami suited up for her mission with her soon to be enemies. She had only a few moments before a Garganta to the Human World was opened up and she would begin fighting her once comrades in an attempt to make the Soul Reapers slightly comfortable with her. From what she remembered Kisuke was now residing in the Human World in exile, so him and Nami were in the same boat… kind of.

Nami put on her revealing dark blue and white bodysuit and slipped on her black underwear, the matching garters and stockings and finally laced up her dark blue boots. The suit may have seemed provocative to most, but to Nami it was just a suit, just skin. Everyone was destined to see the female body at some point in time and she was just speeding up the process.

Nami put up the hair she could in a short ponytail with a few strands falling and framing her face. She grabbed her Zanpakuto from the bed and took a deep breath.

_I'm really going to do this._ She reassured herself. _I'm not going to back out, I'm making this decision for myself._ Nami put the Zanpakuto and slipped it inside her suit and turned to her mirror. Memories of last night flashed behind her eyes, but she shook them loose and continued to her door. Before she could open it, someone else did. They slipped in silently, closing the door behind them. Nami instinctively put her hand on the black hilt of her Zanpakuto.

Upon seeing Asami, Nami only gripped her Zanpakuto tighter, but Asa did nothing except stare at her sister. Nami's teal orbs stared into her twins dark blue ones as she smirked. The fact that her long, purple hair was hanging down and around her face only made the smirk on her face more attractive on her small face.

"What?" Nami griped. Asa laughed, her eyes crinkling shut and her head tilting.

"I know what you're going to do, Namiko." Nami's eyes narrowed at her sister.

"Carry out my mission? You're right." She said and Asa opened her eyes, her smirk gone and her expression darkening, making Nami jumpy.

"Don't fuck with me, you little bitch." Asa's hand snaked around Nami's neck and she slammed her twin up against the wall. Nami gasped for air as she felt her body lifted off the ground. "Go ahead and betray Aizen, but just know you'll have a death wish if you do." Nami wrapped her hands around her sister's and tried to pry it off.

"I don't know… what you're talking… about." Nami choked out and Asa glared at her.

"Tch, you were never a good liar, Nami." Asa dropped Nami on the ground and the latter immediately began coughing as she wrapped her hand around her neck trying to "wipe off" the handprints. "I have something to tell you though, if you insist on doing this." Nami glared up at her sister and gasped upon seeing Asa's eyes clouded by small tears. "We'll be enemies next time we meet and I'm not going to hesitate in killing you." Nami nodded. "But, I don't want you to lose. You _can't_ lose. Mom and dad wouldn't want you to lose, and neither do it, so don't… don't give up, not until I get to you." Nami stared at Asa, but then nodded.

"Sure…" She replied, skeptical. Asa wiped her eyes with small fingers and sniffed. 

_She's insane. _Nami thought to herself. _Mentally fucking insane._

Nami stood and Asa opened the door.

"Come on." She said, exiting the room. Nami took one last look around before leaving through the door.

_Later_

In the Garganta the fear really began to set in. Nami didn't know why she felt so nervous, so jumpy, so anxiety ridden. It seemed like everything was going faster than it really was and everything seemed so clear, but at the same time, blurry. She didn't like it one bit.

When the sunlight hit Nami's face she narrowed her eyes at the unexpected pain that went along with the brightness. When it all died down, Grimmjow laughed.

"What's the matter, Nami? The sun too much for you?" Nami narrowed her eyes at Grimmjow.

"The Kurosaki boy too much for _you_?" Nami shot back and Grimmjow sneered.

"Oo," Luppi began. "Low blow, Nami." Nami nodded and turned her attention to a fuming Grimmjow.

"It's only true." Nami said and Grimmjow released an irritated growl. Nami heard Yammy going on about ending up in a good spot and her eyes widened upon seeing four Soul Reapers below them. Nami didn't recognize any of them and it made her nervous that she didn't know how strong they would be.

Everything happened too quickly for Nami's liking. Grimmjow was off looking for his arch enemy, Yammy engaged the young looking boy with white hair, Luppi engaged the other three and then Wonderweiss… well, he just sat there and tried to catch a butterfly, making Nami raise an eyebrow in confusion.

_Why is he here?_ She asked herself. Then there was Asami, still standing next to Nami. She turned to her sister.

"So, are you going to do it, Nami?" Asa asked and Nami did nothing, but grip the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Why are you asking?" Nami replied. Asa smirked and grabbed the hilt of _her_ Zanpakuto.

"So I can know," She said, drawing her blade. "If I'm going to be killing you today, or tomorrow." Nami looked around her and then sighed.

_Might as well get moving. _

"Then I guess you can come at me now." Asa took the first chance she got and sped towards Nami, swinging her blade towards her sister's head. Nami grabbed the blade in her hand and bent her wrist at an angle, shattering the blade. Asa grunted and jumped back, stilling smirking.

"Hmm, maybe I should have been a bit more tactical with that move?" Nami nodded.

"That would've been smart." She advised.

"Why isn't your blade drawn?"

"Because I have a feeling I'm not going to need to draw it to defeat you. Not now." Asa laughed.

"Oh, sister, you make me laugh. Don't you realize that compared to me, you're a ragdoll?" Nami nodded.

"I do realize, but… you're an idiot. Fighting isn't all about strength, Asami." Asa glared at Nami and charged at her once more, only a stub of a blade left.

"Tch." Nami grunted. She leaned back as Asa swung at her and then lifted her fist into the air, getting a solid hit on the older twin. Asa grunted in anger and came back down, but a white line appeared in a wide arc and Nami's eyes widened.

_A Cero._

Nami lifted her eyes and seen her sister's Hollow Mask already on her face and she narrowed her eyes. Nami braced herself for the incoming Cero and drew her Zanpakuto. As the Cero came speeding at her she lifted her blade into the white blast, cutting through it. By the time she had cut through the threat Asa was in her face, her blade coming down hard across Nami's stomach. Nami grunted and flinched at the sharp pain, but swung her blade down, effectively cutting the mask from Asa's face. Asa screamed and jumped back as her wolf-like mask began to crumble. There was a long cut running diagonally across Asa's left eye. The girl grinned.

"Nice, nice, I'm impressed, sis." Asa praised Nami. Nami sheathed her Zanpakuto after slinging the blood from it. Asa shook her head. "I wouldn't put your Zanpakuto up just yet, if I were you." The blade of Asa's Zanpakuto reformed and Nami took a guarding stance. Asa used a flashstep to get behind her sister, but Nami wasn't naive. She stuck her hand behind her just in time to catch Asa's blade and pulled it forward, bringing Asa with it. Nami heard the barely older girl scream as she stuck her hand through her chest. Asa stared at Nami in horror as blood dripped from her wound. Nami let go of her sisters blade and the girl began crashing to the ground.

"Damn… you…" Asa's words fell slowly from her mouth as she plummeted to the ground. Nami looked away, but not out of shame, merely to see if the Soul Reapers were okay. Sure enough, they weren't. Earlier Nami had felt Luppi's spiritual pressure grow, but she hadn't thought he'd gone so far as to release his Zanpakuto. Nami could no longer see the the white haired boy in the air with his comrades and she went off to go search for him.

_He had incredible spiritual pressure. He _has _to be a Captain, his subordinates need him if that's the case. _

Nami landed in the thick woods and immediately spotted the young boy and was right. He bore the Captain's haori along with a green sash around his shoulder pinned with a star, but he was injured. Nami got on her knees next to the Captain and began using Kaido to heal his wounds. The boy grunted.

"Y-you're-" Nami gave him a glare and he stopped talking.

"Speaking isn't going to help you or I, so don't." The boy nodded and Nami healed his wounds as quick as she could. It was only a few seconds later before the boy's eyes widened and Nami felt an immense spiritual pressure behind her. She turned her head and seen Asa swaying back and forth behind her. The girl grinned.

"Oh, we're not done yet." Nami shook her head and took her hands away from the Captain's wounds.

"Go, you're healed enough to fight. You're people are in trouble." Asa shook her head and lunged at Nami. Nami caught her sister by the waist and slammed her on the ground and straddled her hips. Nami snatched Asa's Zanpakuto as she tried to stab her and threw it across the forest.

"Asami, stop. In the condition you're in you won't make it much longer." Nami explained and Asa grunted, gritting her teeth.

"I hate you." She said. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! All you eve do is act like you're better than me! All Aizen does is fawn over you and you "can't handle it"? You're selfish. You've always been selfish! No matter how hard I try…" Asa's face turned red from anger as her sister gave her the same pitying stare she always did. "Why can't I beat you if I'm stronger?!" Asa pulled a dagger from her sleeve and slashed at Nami's neck. Nami gasped and backed away quickly, drawing her Zanpakuto. She cut through Asa's dagger and then went back for another strike, but a yellow light came down on Asa before Nami could get in her final blow. Asa stared at her sister in anger, but said nothing as the Negacion began taking her away. Nami turned.

"I hope you can forgive me, Asami." She said before running off. Nami felt it, she felt that familiar spiritual pressure and it made her giggly. She could feel him all the way from where she was, during her battle with her sister she could feel him. Nami rna as fast as her legs would take her, the gash on her stomach bleeding, the wind hitting her face. And she couldn't hold back.

"Shinji!" She yelled.

_He's here! He's here! I'll get to see him again! This wasn't for nothing._

Nami ran through the trees, the sun nearly hitting her eyes. She ran out into the sunlight and almost burst into tears upon seeing Shinji standing in the road. Everything seemed clear, nothing was blurry for once. Shinji's short, blonde hair was clear as day, his comical expression was bright as ever and his teeth were large as ever and still attractive as hell. Shinji turned to see who had yelled his name and his brown eyes widened upon seeing her.

"N-namiko…" Nami nodded and stopped where she was as Shinji stared at her in silence. "Why… why are you here? Why did you come back?" Nami hung her head in shame.

"Sh-shinji, I wanted to explain to you… I wanted you to know what happened that night." Nami said, quietly, a sudden fear overwhelming her.

"No, I don't want you to explain anything. I want you to leave and never show your face here again." Nami gulped and pressed a hand to her chest.

"Shinji…" A warm arm slipped around her chest and the cool steel of a Zanpakuto's blade pressed itself against Nami's neck and her eyes widened. She looked back as much as she could and narrowed her eyes. "Kisuke Urahara." Kisuke grinned.

"How nice to see you again, traitor." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Apparently we're in the same boat, my friend. If I'm correct, you've been exiled to the Human World." Kisuke nodded.

"Well, things happen. But at least I didn't run off with Aizen." Nami grunted.

"You don't know what happened, Kisuke, so let me go."

"Sorry, but that's a no-can-do."

"Kisuke!" Shinji yelled. "Stop arguing with her and kill her already. She needs to be put down." Nami's eyes widened in shock. Put down? Was she nothing more than an animal to him now? Was he that disgusted with her?

"Hey, Shinji, wait a minute." A boy with spiky, orange hair piped up. "What's wrong with her?" Nami recognized him as Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy Aizen had seemed obsessed with. One of the Ryouka that had infiltrated the Seireitei a few months ago.

"Ichigo, this girl was one of the most dangerous criminals in the Soul Society about 110 years ago. She was imprisoned for nine years before breaking out and retreating to Hueco Mundo." Shinji explained. "She's a monster." Nami shook her head as Ichigo stared at her.

"No, I'm not! I promise, Shinji, please-"

"No, don't say please to me! You had a chance and you…" Shinji lifted his Zanpakuto. "You messed it up and now you'll have to deal with the consequences." 

"Shinji, listen to me!" Shinji charged towards Nami, but before he could plunge his blade into her, Kisuke caught it with his hand.

"Shinji, I know how badly you want your revenge, but we should at least hear her out. She's right, we're in the same boat as her… to an extent. Come with me, Nami." Nami nodded and turned with Kisuke still holding his Zanpakuto to her throat.

He took her only a few feet from the others and then made her face him.

"Now, as quickly as you can give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you before Shinji does." Nami nodded.

"I-I… it's too much to explain in such a short amount of time, Kisuke." Nami said, frustrated.

"Well, you better figure out a way, little lady."

"Right… those years ago, Aizen had sent me on a mission to get imprisoned by the Soul Society so that I could listen to the information the guards would leak. I… I met Shinji and it went from there and the night he Hollowfied, I didn't know it was going to happen. I knew _what_ was happening, but I didn't know it was _going_ to happen, so I got scared and ran. When I got to the Human World, Aizen found me and told me that if I didn't go back to Hueco Mundo he was going to kill Shinji." Kisuke nodded.

"For now that'll get us somewhere until I can have one of the Soul Reapers explain it to Yamamoto." Nami nodded.

"But… what about Shinji?" Kisuke shook his head.

"I think Shinji's gonna need a little… cool down time, okay? Later though, you two can talk later."

_But I want to see him now. I _need_ to see him now._

Kisuke looked Nami up and down.

"Wow… is that really you?" He asked and Nami felt her face redden.

"W-what do you mean?"

"When you were imprisoned you looked like a ten year old girl and now… now you look like a grown woman. An _ample_ grown woman. I can't believe someone like _you_ is in love with someone like _Shinji_. I think he'll be pleasantly surprised that you look so good." Nami felt slightly offended (for Shinji) and slightly complimented, feeling torn between the two choices. She seen Shinji glaring at her in the distance and felt her heart sink.

_I thought he would be, at the very least, relieved to see me. I didn't know it would be like this. _

Nami felt a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to see Kisuke _trying_ to comfort her.

"Don't worry, he won't stay mad at you, but boy is Aizen in for somethin' when Shinji gets ahold of him." Nami nodded and felt a desperate question tugging at her heart. She didn't want to ask it aloud, but it "slipped".

"... How long is he going to stay mad?" Kisuke nearly died laughing.

"I never thought that one of the most dangerous criminals in history would be asking how long her enemy was going to stay mad at her! You're really going to have to let me do some tests on your brain." Nami shrugged.

"If it'll help Shinji to stop being pissy, I'll do anything."

"_Anything?" _Nami's Inner Hollow teased her. _"Remember that, little girl." _

_Hours Later_

Nami sat in Kisuke's shop with a cup of steaming tea sitting in front of her. It was hard to move to get it without bleeding from the nasty cut on her stomach, so she refrained from drinking the tea though the smell was more tempting than a naked Shinji was… almost.

_Speaking of Shini, wasn't Urahara supposed to be back with him by now? _

Shinji had finally agreed to meet with Nami face to face and talk about what had happened. Of course, there was going to be a chaperon watching the two to make sure they didn't kill each other, but Nami knew she wasn't going to be focusing her attention anywhere other than Shinji.

The door opened making Nami jump and her breath hitched when she seen Shinji walk in the room, an irritated (yet defeated) look dawned on his face. Behind him Kisuke walked in and stood in the corner of the room, but turned his head to look away from the two ex-Soul Reapers before him.

Shinji sat down across from Nami and she looked right into his eyes, her own feigning ignorance. She could tell it irritated Shinji even more so she let her eyes soften to their usual degree. Kisuke stood in the corner, whistling which only made the pair before him more uncomfortable.

"I'm only here to make sure no one gets killed in my shop." Kisuke explained. Shinji cleared his throat.

"All I want to know is why. Why didn't you tell me from the jump that you weren't interested in being my… friend." Shinji's pause before saying "friend" alerted Nami that he had thought they were more than said word and Nami shared those feelings.

"Shinji… the thing is, I was interested… and I still am! I still want to be your… friend. I want to be able to roam the world with you now that I'm free to some extent. I hadn't meant to hurt you, I really hadn't, Shinji." Shinji nodded, looking away from Nami. The girl sighed.

"Then why didn't ya send me a message or somethin' telling me you were okay? Telling me what had happened? Anything would have been better than just up and leaving without another word." Nami nodded and felt shame overwhelm her at the sadness in Shinji's voice. She'd never heard him so emotional.

"I'm sorry, but I was scared, Shinji. I didn't want Aizen to know I was communicating with you so I just made sure to discard the option to keep you and I safe. I can't say I'm sorry enough." Shinji only eyed the younger girl in front of him. Kisuke cleared his throat.

"Shinji?" He said. Shinji sighed and hung his head.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore, let the Soul Society take care of the issue." The blonde male said, standing and exiting the room. Nami stared after him, longingly before she sighed.

"He'll come around, Nami. As of right now, since we're both in exile and you didn't land in the Soul Society, you're my responsibility and whether I think you're being honest or not will decide your fate." Nami nodded, but began feeling something simmering in the put of her stomach. She hated being at the mercy of other Soul Reapers, she hated this helpless feeling and this feeling of dejection. Nami balled her fists, digging her nails into the soft skin of her palm. Kisuke looked at her, a dark expression on his face.

"You okay?" He asked. Nami smiled deftly.

"Fine. Just fine."

_That Night_

As Nami laid in the bed Kisuke had provided for her, she looked around at the room and sighed.

_More walls._ She thought. _Just what I need. _

_"Why the hell are you worrying about your needs? You should be worrying about the fact that they're going to kill you." _Her Hollow tried to scare her.

_No, they're not. The Soul Society is._

"_So why aren't you running?" _

_Where do you insist I run to? I'm a deadman in the Soul Society, a traitor in Hueco Mundo and a prisoner wherever I may go in the Human World. Maybe ending it all would be better…_

"_Hmph, you're still as cheesy as ever. As one of the strongest Soul Reapers out there, I think you could take them all on. Hey! Go join whatever Quincies may be left in the world, that'll really piss everyone off." _

_Why would I _want _to piss them off any more? Think before you speak._

"Shuddup." 

Nami stared at the plain, white ceiling and felt as if the walls in the room were closing in around her. Why couldn't she ever do anything right? Why was she an enemy of the world? Why did her mother have to leave her?

"You awake?" A voice asked in the darkness. Nami turned in the bed to see Shinji standing in the doorway and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm up." She said, shifting so that she was sitting up in the bed, the loose robe she had on hanging down revealing most of her chest. Shinji shut the door behind him and set his Zanpakuto down on the nightstand as he sat down on the bed next to Nami. She scooted over so he had more room. "What's wrong?" She asked and Shinji smiled.

"You were always more worried about others than yourself, that's one of the things I loved 'bout ya. No matter what ya knew you would be facing the next day, everyone else's miniscule problems came before your own great ones." Nami shrugged.

"It's the least I can do. I know that no matter what, I'm always going to be facing a great problem, so in the time that I'm here and alive, the least I can do is listen to what others have to say. So, again, is there something wrong?" Shinji put his head in his hands.

"... Do ya hate me?" The question made Nami look at Shinji in shock. She shook her head frantically.

"No, no, no! Shinji, I told you, I could never hate you. Even years ago I told you that." Shinji nodded as Nami slid an arm comfortingly around her former best friend.

"And it's so weird to think that I've never seen you before. Never touched you, never met you face to face." Nami's eyes widened at the thought. They really hadn't met before, earlier was a first.

"How did you know it was me then?" Nami questioned and Shinji slid away from her arm, making the younger flinch.

"Your voice, it's the same as 110 years ago. I just can't believe _this_," Shinji said, motioning up and down at Nami. "Is you. I was expecting much… less." Nami tried to give a smile.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" She asked.

"Good, _really_ good, but… I don't know how long that'll last." Nami and Shinji both stayed silent for moments before nami spoke up again.

"Shinji, I really am sorry. You're… you're the first friend I've ever made and I want to… I want to keep you as a friend, but I can understand if you don't think it can happen." Nami felt something pulling her chin towards Shinji and was surprised to see his fingers on her skin.

"I know you're sorry, and I know if I was in your position I would want a second chance. Everyone deserves one, and I'm giving you one." Nami gaped at Shinji for at least three minutes before sputtering back to life.

"W-what?!" She shouted.

"Shh!" Shinji hissed and smiled. "I'm gonna give ya one more chance at this… friendship thing, alright?" Nami was so happy she smiled wider than Shinji and encased him in a hug, pushing him down on the bed in the process. She heard Shinji grunt as she giggled,

"Oi!" She heard Shinji shout in her breasts. "If ya don't get off me we're gonna have a… problem." Nami raised her eyebrows in confusion and looked at Shinji straddling him on the bed.

"Problem?" She asked, genuine worry and confusion etching itself onto her face. Shinji ran a hand down his face and groaned.

"Aizen never told ya about… the male anatomy, did he?" Nami shook her head.

"I mean, aside from the fact that males have penises and women have vaginas, I've never really been told anything more. Well, Nnoitora used to shout lewd comments at me when I passed him in the corridors, but nothing else." Shinji deadpanned.

"Well, let's just say that if ya don't get off me and pull up your nightgown, I'm gonna have to leave sooner than I intended to care care of somethin'." Nami nodded and pulled up her nightgown, but refused to get off of Shinji. Instead, she laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, the loud thumping comforting her more than any shoulder ever could. She closed her eyes and sighed as Shinji began petting her head.

"If I could stay like this forever, I would." She said. "I've wanted to lay with you for over 100 years now, Shinji. I've wanted to tell you I love you and how much I've missed you."

"If this is the treatment you give you're friends, I may just have to marry ya and see how ya treat me then." Nami laughed, a real laugh and not one of those humorless ones.

"I would kiss you everyday, and thank you for being my husband. I would do anything you wanted me to do and you'd wake up to breakfast at the table, lunch for work, and dinner when you got back home. We could have kids… I've always wanted kids, three to be exact, two girls and a boy." Shinji "hmphed".

"You're getting pretty deep into the future ain't ya?" He said and Nami looked up at him.

"It's only if you were my husband, but for now, I'm fine with whatever we are." Nami confessed and she felt Shinji's breath hitch.

"Let's say we're… together. And we'll take it from there." Nami nodded.

"Together is good enough for me, but that'll only get you lunch, dinner and kisses. Maybe a little more, but nothing too extravagant." Shinji nodded.

"I'm fine with that." Nami smiled and closed her eyes, still listening to the soft thumping of Shinji's heart against his chest. She wondered how she could be blessed with such a good man, such a forgiving soul, such an amazing counterpart.

_Before I met him…_

Shinji's hand slowed as he stroked Nami's hair and she nuzzled her head into his chest.

_I was so empty…_

Nami's first relationship was already going perfectly. She didn't care if she died tomorrow, she would die happy.

_I felt like I was no better than a Hollow, walking around with nothing inside me; living everyday as if I had a million more…_

It wasn't long before Nami heard the soft snoring of Shinji and seen he was conked out. His mouth was wide open and his head tilted back even further into the bed. Nami smiled.

_And now, he's granted me a happiness I've never felt before; an inexplicable swelling in my chest that I've been missing for little over a hundred years…_

Before long Nami was feeling herself drifting in and out of reality. Small bits and pieces of dreams found their way into her mind and soon rooted themselves deep within her brain, and for once, they were _dreams_.

_And I finally feel whole again. _

He had ridden her of even the smallest of her problems; nightmares were off the checklist.


	3. I Won't Disappoint

_Glass Castles and Stone Hearts_

_Chapter Three: I Won't Disappoint_

_Warning: Language, Violence, Sexual Themes, Drinking/Alcohol _

_[Rating May Change]_

* * *

When Shinji woke up he felt something like a weight on his groin area. He grunted and looked down to see sleeping Nami with her head on his… head. He nearly shrieked. This girl just didn't understand, but bringing himself to wake her up was going to be a task. Shinji didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty in fear he would never see that priceless face again, but it had to be done before she woke up to something much more… intriguing in her face instead of Shinji's.

Shinji leaned down to her level and blew lightly on her nose. The youngers own nose twitched and her eyes fluttered open. When her teal orbs met Shinji's brown ones she wiped her eyes and smiled as she sat up, putting her elbow on his crotch.

"Shinji!" Nami shouted before popping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Shinji felt an issue growing in his nether regions as he felt Nami's breasts pushing against his chest. He'd never thought she would look this stunning when she grew up, not that he knew how she looked when she was younger either. The only thing that had let Shinji know it was her was that heavenly voice she'd retained from the first time he'd spoke to her in the Soul Society. He wa definitely going to have to keep a mental note to be looking after the guys when Nami walked by them… just to make sure they knew she was his.

_How in the hell did I manage to start a relationship with one of the most notorious criminals in the Soul Society? And in one damn night… Hiyori's gonna be pissed when she finds out._

Nami backed off of Shinji and he noticed it wasn't only her breasts that were bare, but the rest of her as well, save for the small pair of black lace underwear she had on which were kind of see-through. Shinji stared at her, his jaw to the floor.

"Why are you nearly naked?!" He shouted, holding his nose to stop the flow of blood. Nami looked down at herself and ran her hands down her sides, emphasizing her buxom figure.

"Oh, I usually sleep like this. I got really hot last night, so I just threw my nightgown off." Nami said, innocently.

"P-put it back on!" Shinji yelled. Before Nami could pick up her gown Ichigo walked in the room. There was a loud silence hanging in the air as the orange haired male stared at his teacher as he sat in a rather compromising situation. Ichigo threw his hands up.

"What the hell, Shinji?!" He shouted.

"It's not what it seems, Ichigo!" Shinji shouted back at him.

"Well, it seems like you're watching her touch herself, you pervert!" Shinji narrowed his eyes at Ichigo.

"Don't watch her! You seem to be the pervert in the situation!" Nami looked back and forth between the two males as they battled with their words, beginning to completely ignore the nearly naked girl in front of them… until she spoke up.

"_Actually_," She said. "I was explaining to Shinji that I get hot when I sleep with clothes on so I took them off last night. I kept my underwear on though." She snapped the waistband of her underwear and Ichigo smashed his index finger and thumb around his nose.

"Shit! Put some clothes on!" He yelled.

"Don't tell my girlfriend to put some clothes on!" Shinji snapped. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You nasty pedophile! She's like 100 years younger than you… and she's your girlfriend?! Don't tell me she's covering for you and you two… last night…" Ichigo gasped. "Hat and Clogs, com'ere!" He shouted and Shinji slapped his hand on his face. Nami raised a finger in the air.

"Just to clarify, I'm only about 20 years younger than Shinji, right?" She said and Ichigo nearly passed out.

"Only… 20?" He choked out.

"Why yes, Ichigo. Namiko here is almost the same age as Shinji and I do believe she's older than me… maybe." Kisuke said, fanning himself. Namin nodded.

"Mm, I think I am too, Kisuke." Ichigo shook his head and waved his hand.

"I'm done with you Soul Reapers and your ages! You have Unohana who can't be much younger than Old Man Yamamoto and she looks like she's in her early thirties and now this girl whose over a 100 and looks like she's a busty 16 year old!" Nami narrowed her eyes at Ichigo.

"I think you're mad because you don't have a girlfriend and Shinji does." She said and Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Just because I'm not getting spent on ten year olds, doesn't mean I don't have a girlfriend." He said, annoyed. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that?" She asked, pointing to his trousers. "You seem a bit frustrated to me, kid." Ichigo blushed profusely and left the room. Kisuke and Shinji laughed.

"Now," Kisuke said. "Addressing the issue at hand, I have someone here to see you, Nami." Nami nodded as she got off Shinji's lap and began pulling on her body suit. She zipped it up as much as she could and followed Kisuke into the living area. Shinji sat up and followed her, admiring the shape of her body in that tight outfit. When he got outside he seen a rigid Nami and gasped at the person in front of her.

"Shunsui… Kyoraku." Nami choked out. "W-what are you…?"

"He's here on behalf of Yamamoto, Nami. He's the only one who agreed to come here and _not_ make an attempt at your life. Even Captain Ukitake wasn't too fond of the idea of seeing you again after you killed so many Soul Reapers." Nami gulped and nodded. Shinji laced his hand with hers and he felt her tense.

"Come on, I know you can do this." He whispered a few words of encouragement to his new girlfriend before walking to the small tea table to sit down in front of the older Captain. Nami sat at the table and Shinji copied her movements. Shunsui sipped on his steaming tea and watched as Nami nervously played with Shinji's fingers under the table.

"So," He began, setting his tea down. "The two traitors are in love? Didn't expect that one." Shunsui still sounded the same; same distaste for Nami, same calm demeanor, same everything. Only this time him and Jushiro didn't seem to be attached at the hip.

"Well, Shunsui-" Nami began.

"It's Captain Kyoraku to you, traitor." Nami rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, _Captain Kyoraku_, what do you want to know?" She asked as Shinji gripped her fingers in his own.

"Everything. Start from the very beginning; how you met Aizen up until now." Nami nodded with a sigh.

"I hope you don't have to be back by a certain time…"

_-Flashback-  
_

_Nami wandered back to the dark little alley she and Asa were staying in. She'd stolen enough bread for only a day or maybe two if none of the other homeless folk took it. Nami sped back towards her sister and when she finally reached her, she smiled. Asa smiled, waving her skinny arm in the air, dirt and grime covering her face. Asa met her sister half way. _

_"What'd ya get, what'da ya get?" She asked, jumpy and excited. Nami grinned._

"I gots soma that bread from the oldie back there. The one who ran us off the other day!" Asa smirked, devilishly and patted her sister on the back.

"Nice, nice, he deserved it! Lookie here, I done went and scored us a little somethin' fer them cuts we got last night." Asa held out a small, yellow tube and Nami gazed at it with wide eyes.

"_Ooo yeah! We can finally go an leave this town if we're all healed up, right?" Asa nodded at the youngers question._

"Mmhmm, we can go an find mom and dad too." Nami felt a sudden ping of sadness at the mention of her mother and father. She had been lucky enough to find her twin sister, but the two had been traversing the Soul Society trying to find their creators. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the warm smile of her sister. "We'll find 'em, I promise ya, Nami." Nami smiled.

"I know we will, I just can't help but wonder…" Asa slammed her hand hard on Nami's back and grinned.

_"Stahp bein' so gloomy an get yer ass over here! C'mon!" Asa said, taking her half slice of bread and starting to run down the alley. Nami quickly regained herself and followed suit._

"Wait up!" She hollered.

That Night

_Nami and Asa plopped down in a bail of hay, watching as the stars rooted themselves in the dark skies. The twinkled with the brilliance of a thousand suns, mesmerizing Nami. She felt a tap on her outstretched arm._

"Member when dad used to take us out ta see 'em stars?" Asa asked and Nami nodded.

"And he would always steal Mrs. Finckles telescope?" The two said in unison and laughed. "Yeah, I member that real good. She was always so pissy." Asa glared at Nami and the latter shrugged.

_"Why're ya always sayin' "pissy"? It's like… yer favorite word or somethin'." Nami nodded. _

_"I dunno, I just like the word "pissy". I mean, I used to hear Mrs. Finckle sayin' it all the darn time… guess I just picked it up." Asa nodded._

"... I wish we could get outta this place." She said. "I wish we hadn'ta died, we still had our whole lives heada us and now… now we're just searchin'. It's borin' me to another death." Asa complained and Nami groaned.

_"Tell me 'bout it." _

"_And I still member. I still member how 'em villagers did us, the damn bastards, the whole lota 'em." Nami nodded. _

_"Burned us at the stake… but we all knew it was comin'. Don't tell me you didn't?" Asa shook her head. _

_"Nah, I knew it'as comin', but I just didn't think they'd be so cruel to two kids. They even stoned mom and dad." Nami nodded her head in agreement. "I'll get my revenge on 'em, I just don't know how yet…"_

"I could help you out with that problem." A voice said behind the two girls. Asa and Nami quickly jumped up and grabbed the small knives they had tucked inside they ragged dresses. Asa slung hers out before Nami had time to wrap her small hand around the hilt of her knife.

_In front of them a tall, older man with soft brown eyes and a warm smile stood with his hands up in a peaceful manner. He wore the robes of a Soul Reaper and a Lieutenant at that. Asa tightened the grip on her knife._

"Who are ya and whadda ya want?" Nami asked the man in front of her.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen, I'm the Lieutenant of Squad Five under Captain Shinji Hirako. I'm only here to talk with you two." Asa narrowed her eyes.

_"Sorry, but we don't "talk" to strange men in glasses." She said. "Especially if they look like a damn soccer mom." She grumbled._

"Oh, what foul mouths you two have." Aizen sat down on a bail of hay in front of the girls. "Getting to the point, I heard what you said. You want revenge on the village that killed you, ah, Karakura, is it?" Nami nodded.

"Yeah, what's it to ya? Ain't you a daggum Soul Reaper? What'cha doin' here?" Aizen smiled.

"Yes, I'm a Soul Reaper, but I'm an

intelligent _Soul Reaper. I've heard about you two and the Hollow Masks you bore." Nami gasped and Asa tensed._

_"I-I don't know what yer talkin' bout, Soul Reaper. Why don't ya just leave us alone?" Nami shouted. _

_"You're not a good liar, Namiko Akamine." Nami blanched._

"H-how…?"

"I know everything about you and your twin sister, Asami Akamine. I know your mother was in possession of a Hollow Mask when she was alive and even now. I know your father liked to study you two back in Karakura. I even know that you had a cat named Mai. I know more about you than you do." Nami shook her head.

_"No ya don't. Bet ya didn't know that we have-"_

"Zanpakuto?" Aizen finished for her. "I'm well aware that you two are in possession of your own Zanpakuto and how you got them is beyond me. Is it because you're a Soul Reaper and Hollow hybrid?" Nami couldn't think straight anymore. This man had just blown her mind in ten seconds flat. There was no way he knew all of this. By that point Asa had dropped her knife and was grasping for air with her hand. "Now," Aizen said. "If you'll just hear me out."

"We don't wanna hear-" Asa cut Nami off with her hand.

"Let 'em speak, Nami." Nami gulped, but nodded as she stared at her sister.

"Thank you, Asami." Aizen said politely. "Now, I know that you two, without a doubt, have the potential to become some of the strongest Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. You've become Transcendental Beings and that power needs to be acknowledged. I know you want revenge, and that also cannot go unnoticed. But, do you want revenge on only the village that sent you here, or also the equal Souls who have shunned you while here?" Asa narrowed her eyes.

_"Both."_

"Exactly, and to achieve that you need what?"

"Power." She replied.

"What if I told you, I can give you that power in exchange for your loyalty." Asa looked at Nami and the latter nodded.

_"If you think it's a good call." Nami said to her older sister. Asa looked back to Aizen._

"And what would this loyalty call for?"

"Anything I asked of you, of course. Don't worry, killing Soul Reapers will be included in the bargain, if it'll make one of you feel better." Nami knew Aizen was talking about her. He knew Nami was the one that enjoyed having the everlasting high of killing. Just the thought of it was making her mouth water. "Think of this as… crime insurance. You get to kill and batter and destroy all that these Soul Reapers have worked for, and not get caught. Ever." Aizen said and Nami grinned. Asa was smirking, her arms crossed.

"Well, well, well, I guess there are rats in this delicate little system, ain't there, Aizen?" Aizen nodded.

"Why, of course. One can only come so close to perfection and they've reached their limits. I can only fulfill my wishes and reach my goals with you two being my trump cards from here on out."

"_And it probably has somethin' ta do with our Hollow powers, ain't it?" Nami asked._

"Someone catches on quick. You're correct, I want to be able to Transcend all of the other Soul Reapers. World domination, and you two will be my right and left hands, you will be Goddesses, Rulers of Everything." Nami grinned, showing her teeth.

"I'm goin' with the man, Asa. This is our only chance at gettin' back at these fuckers fer everything they've done to us." Asa nodded as she eyed Aizen.

"Yeah…" She trailed off. "You're right… Aizen, we'll follow along with this little plan of yours, but so help me, if you even think of hurting my sister…" Aizen held his hands up with a smirk.

"Not a chance. I don't know whether to be offended or complimented that you think I could actually lay a finger on her."

"Hmph, I've hearda Kyouka Suigetsu's power, mah Hollow told me 'bout it." Aizen narrowed his eyes at Asa as she turned to face Nami, but the latter caught a glimpse of the spine chilling look the man was giving her sister. Asa stuck her hand out to Nami. "Let's do it." Nami nodded and slipped her hand in her sister's, an uneasy feeling washing over her.

"Yeah, let's."

_-Years Later-_

"_I need you to do something for me." Aizen said, over the whistling of the wind in Hueco Mundo. Nami nodded at his words. "Get captured by the Soul Reapers, I believe the guards are leaking critical information that only a prisoner can hear."_

"_Tch, I better be gettin' paid for this one, Aizen." Nami said, defiantly. Aizen smiled._

"It'll be over quick, we're getting so much closer to the goal at hand." Nami nodded and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"_Fine, how much trouble I gotta cause and when do I leave?" She asked. _

_"As much as you possibly can," Aizen opened a Garganta. "And I think now would be a good time." Nami grinned and stepped in the Garganta._

-One Week Later-

"_Namiko Akamine, you appear before the Central 46 in shackles for the crimes you've committed." Nami rolled her eyes as the Chief droned on and on. Nami was getting bored listening to him. "As of now-"_

"Just throw me in the fucking level, asshole." A roar of gasps and whispers rippled across the room as Nami cut off the Chief.

"Fine then, I thought maybe you would like a little time before you were imprisoned, but I guess not. Namiko Akamine, I hereby sentence you two 3,000 years in the Fifth Level!" Nami's eyes widened.

'Holy shit! I only killed… one… two… seven… like 15 Soul Reapers! Gah, they're so nit picky about their troops.' She said in her head as the guards began taking her away. 'And here goes nothin'.'

_-End Flashback-_

Nami sighed.

"And from there it just… went. Shinji began talking to me from my level and we would talk all day, but then Aizen broke me out after I fed him all the information he needed. When I ran from him that night he caught up with me and told me that if I didn't go back to Hueco Mundo he was going to kill Shinji and his friends. I couldn't let that happen. But lately, he's been… different. Something is _incredibly_ wrong with that man know, he's infatuated with power and I felt so guilty… I had to leave. I wasn't going to last there any longer." Shunsui took everything in and sipped on his tea.

"Your heart didn't speed up at all during your story. You're telling the truth." Shunsui declared. "... Captain Yamamoto heard it all, he knows what happened and what happens to you is to come in the near future. I'll be back tomorrow to give you your punishment." Nami nodded. "The only thing I can tell you is, be prepared to die." Nami nodded and hung her head. She felt an arm wrap around her and when she looked back up, Shunsui was gone and Shinji had her in his arm. Kisuke looked at the couple.

"Personally, I think you're in the clear. If the old man hasn't gone senile, then there's no way he's just gonna throw away an asset like you. And I think he knows enough to know you aren't gonna be leaving Shinji any time soon, so I think you'll be "exiled" to the Human World like us, but on standby for the Winter War." Nami nodded, the disgust evident on her face.

"I despise Soul Reapers…" She said, accidentally voicing her opinions to both the former Soul Reapers in front of her. Kisuke and Shinji only nodded in agreement.

"I must say, I can't disagree with you there, but don't forget your roots. You're a Soul Reaper yourself." Kisuke told her.

"I'm more… special than them." Nami argued with the older man.

"Don't let them hear you say that." The trio sat in silence for moments before Shinji finally cleared his throat.

"Anyways, since we have some time to kill I think that Nami and I need to catch up on what's been going on." Nami felt her chest swell at the idea of spending the day with Shinji. Then something dawned on her.

"I don't have any appropriate clothes. Not for the Human World anyways." She expressed her issue to Shinji and the male made a comical face, sighing in the process.

"Fine," He said, sighing. "I'll buy you some clothes, but don't get too money-happy. Remember that I don't actually earn this stuff, I _borrow_ it from people." Nami shook her head, waving her finger in the air.

"No, no, stealing is bad Shinji." He slid his eyes over her.

"And sleeping practically naked on an older man isn't?" Nami felt her face redden at Shinji's shameless outburst.

"I had on panties!" She shrieked. Kisuke laughed and stood with a groan.

"You two lovebirds have fun! No coming back pregant, Nami." Nami nodded, staring intently at Kisuke.

"Right! I promise I won't let Shinji kiss me then." Both men turned to look at her in dismay only causing Nami more confusion than she was used too. It was beginning to send her brain into hyperdrive and that wasn't going to be good for any of them. "What?" She asked, finally getting irritated. Her usually calm demeanor was slowly fading.

"You think kissing is what… gets a woman… pregnant?" Shinji squeaked out. No sooner than he finished the stunned sentence did Kisuke burst out laughing. Shinji stared at Nami in horror.

"Well, yeah. That's what my mom always told me and Aizen never said anything different." Shinji's eye twitched. Even Aizen, the_ All Knowing _Aizen hadn't told this poor girl about the process of a female getting pregnant… what an asshole! Shinji deadpanned.

"I'm going to have to put ya in high school." Nami's eyes lit up usually bright at Shinji's words and the older male raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I…" The girl began. "I've heard of high schools but I've never actually been to one or _seen_ one even." Shinji facepalmed.

"God willing, you are going to start high school in a week."

"Or sooner!" Kisuke chimed in, his laughter finally dying down. But Nami didn't have a problem with what Shinji was saying; she'd always wanted to go to a high school with normal teens and teachers. Nami had wanted to see just what the Human World had to offer and school topped her list.

"I want to go to school." Nami said and Shinji's jaw dropped.

"Ya _want_ to go to school?!" He asked in shock and Nami nodded.

"Shinji, I think you're forgetting she hasn't been allowed out in the Human World in _quite_ a long time. I can imagine she wants to explore." Kisuke said and Nami nodded with a small smile.

"Right, I do want to see what's out there." Nami confessed and Shinji sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell Ichigo that you'll be attending Karakura High." Nami's face contorted into one of utter disgust. "What?" Shinji questioned.

"Can't I go to a different school?" Nami asked. Shinji shook his head.

"No, you're in going to be in that district." Nami crossed her arms, but didn't pout.

"Then I'm not going." She concluded. There was _no way_ she was going to _Karakura High._ Karakura had been the village to end her rather enjoyable human life and she didn't appreciate it; hated it. Shinji sighed.

"Well then what do ya expect to do during the week?" He said, exasperated. Nami only shrugged.

"That is to be determined." Shinji groaned.

"I swear, you're going to be the death of me." Nami "hmphed" and stood up, stretching as she rose. "Go find something half decent to put on before we go out and get you some clothes." Nami nodded and looked to Kisuke. The older man held his hands up as if he were surrending.

"I don't have any woman's clothing, that is one hobby I just can't get into… but, if you look in the closet where you and Shinji "slept" you'll find some clothes that Yoruichi keeps here when she spends the night." Shinji glared at Kisuke.

"Yeah, sure, when she "spends the night". You dirty, old-" The door slammed open just as Shinji was about to finish his sentence and in came Ichigo. Kisuke had somehow gotten a fan and was waving it at the orange haired boy.

"So, is someone finally going to tell me what's going on with the new girl?" He asked, irritated. Kisuke chuckled.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's right there." Nami looked back at Ichigo, coldly, the invisible wall already surrounding her heart so she got close to no one else.

"What?" She spat at Ichigo. The boy narrowed his eyes at her.

"I have some questions for you- more like _about_ you, actually." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Ask away, Soul Reaper, but do it while I get dressed. Shinji and I are about to leave." Ichigo snorted.

"Someone's attitude has made a drastic change since this morning." Nami glared at the Substitute Soul Reaper before her.

"Weren't you somewhere else earlier? At home, maybe? Healing like you should be?" Ichigo grunted.

"Is that any of your business, criminal?" A small vein popped out of Nami's head as she felt a rush of anger surge through her. Who the hell was this kid? Did he think he was better than Nami? That needed to be dealt with.

"Look here, kid." She said. "If you want to ask me a _fucking_ question, then _do it._ But don't call me out on my past mistakes when I could easily call you out for your present ones. Got it? I can play fair as a square and nice as a pear, but don't start getting on my nerves before I can even properly introduce myself." Everyone in the room stared at Nami and Ichigo's brows furrowed as he scratched the back of his neck in shame or guilt, one. "Now, if you have something to ask me, I suggest you follow me and ask them before I leave. I'm not going to be in the mood when I get back." Ichigo nodded and began silently trailing behind Nami. The two heard Shinji and Kisuke's soft, choked chuckles from behind them.

"Ichigo's so dumb." Shinji whispered to Kisuke.

"I know, poor boy." Kisuke replied and Ichigo turned swiftly.

"I can hear you!" Ichigo shouted. He turned back around, almost bumping into Nami as she opened the door to the room.

"I hope he doesn't molest my girlfriend…" Shinji said.

"My thoughts exactly!" Kisuke exclaimed.

"I can still hear yo-" Ichigo began, but Nami grabbed him by the collar and threw him in the room before he could say another word. Ichigo's back slammed against the wall and a bit of saliva flew out his mouth as he landed on the hardwood floor. Nami shut the door behind them. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being disrespectful…" Nami said. "Need I do it again?" Ichigo shook his head, wiping his mouth. He coughed a little and stood as Nami began taking her body suit off. Ichigo blushed and turned away from her. "Get on with the questions. I can tell they're eating away at you."

"... Well, number one, I need to know something." Ichigo said and Nami nodded, waiting. "Just how dangerous are you for them to lock you up in Level Three with guards constantly around? Isn't that like… Level Eight treatment?" Nami paused with her rummaging through Yoruichi's clothes.

"The truth is that I was supposed to go in Muken, but considering the fact that I wasn't _really_ a violent person I was put in Level Five, but I couldn't go unguarded. And they were smart for making that move. That was around the time when I was struggling with my Inner Hollow and I may have broken out of my imprisonment had I not been guarded. In short, I'm not a suitable sparring partner, if that's where you were going with this." Ichigo stared at Nami for moments.

"Inner Hollow?" He finally spoke, ignoring Nami's last comment. Nami nodded.

"Yes, I understand you have one also?" Ichigo nodded, suddenly intrigued.

"Can you use it well?"

"At full capacity without losing control, so yes, I can use it well." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Wait, _full_ capacity? Without losing control?" The teens voice rose an octave.

"Yes, Ichigo. Next question." Nami demanded. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"H-how long did it take you to learn to control it? I mean your Inner Hollow." Nami nodded.

"I realize that's what you mean, I'm not an idiot. And to answer your question," Nami said, examining a pink sundress. "It took me 100 years of my life, not long if you think about what I can do." Ichigo shook his head, thinking that the girl in front of him was unreal.

"And why do you have so much Spiritual Pressure? From what I've been told your sister is stronger than you." Nami laughed, humorlessly.

"Asami? No, no, not in a sword fight, she'd never beat me. In terms of raw strength she's your girl, but she's a wolf and I'm a fox. The two are incomparable simply because they are on a completely different level of the mind. She's an idiot, Ichigo." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't exactly strike me as an idiot when I seen her in the sky with you." Ichigo pointed out. "And she _did _kick your ass. No offense, but I don't think you're as strong as everyone thinks you are. Your sister won't last much longer in a fight with me then a baby would with a pitbull" Nami grinned.

_"Some nerve this kid has! Show him, Nami. Let 'em get one good one on you, then kill 'em!" _

Nami set down the sundress and walked over to Ichigo.

"Punch me." She said and Ichigo gasped, taking a step back. "Punch me, kick me, scratch me, stab me, try and kill me. I mean it Ichigo Kurosaki, and you will see the difference in our power." Ichigo shook his head.

"No! I can't just hit a girl!" Nami laughed and punched Ichigo in the gut. He doubled over, blood coming from his mouth and splattering on the floor. Ichigo coughed repeatedly and looked up at Nami through one eye. "What the… hell? Why did you… do that?" He huffed out. Nami held up her fist.

"Ichigo, I just hit you with a quarter of the force I hit any serious opponent with and you went down like a kicked puppy. My strength and your are on a completely different level." Nami leaned down to whisper in Ichigo's ear. "I understand you're still new to this whole thing, but if you can't take a hit from _me_, then there's no way in hell you'll ever be able to take a hit from Asa." Ichigo shook his head.

"A… quarter of your full force?" Ichigo asked, righting himself. Nami was slightly surprised by the fact that he was still able to stand.

_I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this so that he can be prepared. _Nami thought to her Hollow.

_"Hey, so long as you're fighting, I. Don't. Care." _

Ichigo stared at Nami.

"Fight me." He said. "Teach me what you know and don't hold back." Nami shook her head.

"Why should I? You can't even take a measly hit from me right now." Nami said, pushing his reasoning.

_He has to have a reason to fight._

"Please!" Ichigo shouted. "I need to… I need to be able to protect my friends. And I realize I was out of line with what I said, your sister is in your hands, but if she's anything like the Soul Reapers say she is then she'll go for my friends without remorse and I want to be able to protect them. Please, teach me what you know." Nami grinned.

"Oh, so now we're begging?" Nami let out a grunt and straightened Ichigo up. "Fine, come on. I wanna gauge just how good you are now." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"So then, you'll teach me?" Nami glared at the teen.

"Tch, I'll _train_ you. There's nothing I can teach you, that's in the hands of those who care about you, but I can train you in some areas that I'm good in." Ichigo nods with a determined look on his face. "I want to see results from you, kid."

"I won't disappoint."

_Hmph, haven't I heard that one before?_


End file.
